Nakaji
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL character, '''Nakaji'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 2 character, see Nakajima-san.'' - Peace= - 13▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |birthdate = June 17th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Unknown |hcolor = Black |hobby = No spare time for that. |relative = Nanashi (disguised self) |like = Darkness |dislike = My glasses, or something |appearance1 = pop'n music 13 カーニバル |appearance2 = pop'n music éclale |theme = Megane Rock ME-GA-NE-HA-ZU-SE |designer = shio}} Nakaji is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. Personality 此の世界は莫迦莫迦しいラブソングが溢れ。窒息しそう。 汚れちまつた空気にメガネが曇るんだ。 There are a lot of unpleasant love songs in this world. I am likely to suffocate. The glasses are clouded with dirty air. Nakaji lives a difficult life, in his case his glasses revolve around his unusual luck. Appearance Megane Rock Nakaji is a tall, light-skinned man with short, black hair and glasses. On his head is a black hat that is drooped. Nakaji's attire is his black school uniform and a blue scarf, wrapped around his neck. Nakaji dons a pair of geta with grey socks in the last part. He mainly wields an electric guitar with a brown frame. In Nakaji's 2P color palette, his hat changes to dark magenta, and his scarf is red. Nakaji's shirt buttons are absent, the pants are colored denim instead of black, and his socks are absent. His guitar frame is colored into a periwinkle blue hue, while his handle is light blue. This palette is used in ME-GA-NE-HA-ZU-SE from pop'n music éclale. Cameos Nakaji, along with RGB, appear in one of MZD's cutscenes in HELLO! POP'N MUSIC. Nakaji's new vestments are only shown in the second volume of the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection. He wears a white polo shirt, black tight pants, and a pair of geta without socks. Nakaji wields an uchiwa (Japanese rigid fan) that is decorated in a light blue background and periwinkle/violet flowers. NET Self Other Character Comments Change Card: 学生さんも衣替えで夏服にチェンジ！夏祭りの浮かれ具合に呆れ愚駄愚駄しつつも、そんな宵闇も嫌いじゃないみたい。 The student has changed into his summer clothes for the seasonal change! Despite being worn out by the merry condition of the summer festival, he doesn't seem to dislike the twilight. Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Conversation Only (Phase Deuil) 今急いでるんだ。 メガネ屋？俺が知るか。 ・・・ ・・・・・・ あの角を右だ・・・。 I'm in a hurry now. An optician? I don't know of one. ... ...... In the corner on the right.... Trivia *Nakaji and Nanashi are the same character. Supported in the video for the Drummania Version of Negame Rock's video. Also seems as if he might have ties to the character Sayuri based on his win animation as Nanashi and the Video for Negame Rock. *Nakaji's outfit was one of Sayuri's attires when the designers created the character for 僕の飛行機. *Nakaji refused to call Taro by his first name(Muraji), because he felt that it sounded similar to his. *In pop'n music eclale, Nakaji and Sayuri make a collaboration skill: Roman of the students(ガクセイロマン) Gallery Animations Nakaji ani.gif|Neutral NakajiGood.gif|Good Nakaji Great.gif|Great NakajiMiss.gif|Miss Nakaji FEVER!.gif|FEVER! NakajiLose.gif|Lose Nakaji Win.gif|Win Merchandise Nakaji Change Card.jpg|Nakaji's Change Card Screenshots Nakaji2P.png|2P palette Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL Category:Carnival Characters Category:Carnival AC Characters Category:Males